lights, camra, action, and you
by KaylaRocks
Summary: i want you to be the next contest on total drama island
1. Chapter 1

Did you ever want to be on total drama island

Did you ever want to be on total drama island? Well know you can. Add you name, personality, looks, likes, dislikes, if you want a crush, other stuff and make it like so:

Name: Maya (female/co-host)

Personality: good looking, self centered

Looks: short brown hair, light blue tank with jean jacket and pants

Likes: being the best

Dislikes: losers

Crush or not: no co-host

Other: don't tell Chris but I'm better

If you want to participate leave a comment or email me at 

First 22 to enter will be on the story.


	2. an

Just Kayla saying I will take some more girls but I crave more boys here are two I made:

Just Kayla saying I will take some more girls but I crave more boys here are two I made:

Name: lily (female)

About me: I am very shy

Like in someone: I like someone who will accept me

Likes: chocate n drawing

Dislikes: people making fun of me

Fears: fun houses and haunted houses and I am scared easily

Other: I'm a good singer but afraid to show it

Crush: yes

If I don't update don't forget the story. I get home work to.

I still need more


	3. very short an

i only what boys now am working on th chapter


	4. another AN please bear with me

sorry it taking so long you see i have A.D.D.(attention deffent disorder) that means i have a hard time rembering and paying attention .no more please unless you realy have to and it a boy. you all my or may not be in the first chappy


	5. the host fight

**_this does not have any camper its just for fun_**

**_Maya: its me maya and i'm your new host_**

**_Chris: oh-no no no your only co-host_**

**_Maya: oy va, not this again_**

**_me: just introduce the campers_**

**_both: i get the first one. hey no i do tell him/her_**

**_me: if you don't stop fighting..._**

**_chris: but i was the first host_**

**_me: for that Chris maya intorduce the killer bass first_**

**_maya:ha ha ha_**

**_chris: you may have won the battle but you have not won the war_**

**_maya walks right by him and slaps him in the back of the head_**

**_Chris: oww what the hell was that for_**

**_Maya: all's fair in love and war and you did just say this is war_**

**_she walked to the dock of shame_**

**_me(once both were gone):oy va, host_**

**_Chris(by him self): oy va, women_**


	6. TEAMS OK

**_i don't want to go through with the meet and great so i'll post the teams_**

**_Team Killer Kats_**

**_Caroline  
Phoebe  
Candi  
Heather(not the mean one)  
chayo-chan  
Rosie  
GRUDGE  
Terry  
Rhino  
Tez  
Jacob_**

**_Team Mounsterous Mutts  
_**

**_Lily  
Magara(meg)  
Arya(my cousin Jackie's thats the same age as me weird)  
Ashley  
Tara  
Nicole  
billy  
Todd  
Tucker  
Zac or zacky(my friend katie's)  
beano_**

Team Wild Wilabeast

**_hayley  
karma  
shaya  
brooklyn  
lita  
torry  
zane  
tony  
allister  
nick  
adrian_**

**_Team Screaming Seagule_**

**_jayla  
christy  
keala  
faith  
laci  
megenta  
keenan  
greg  
kyle  
leo  
david_**

i need ideas for cuples chalanges and all most everything

**_so laeve a review or else  
and if you want to be paired with some one in perticular tell me_**

**_kayla out_**


	7. Mounterous Mutts

In the Mounsterous Mutts Cabbin girls side

Ashley: I get the top bunk

Megara: me to

Arya: i want one too

Lily: that is fine.i'm go to going out side

Tara and Nicole: ok

M.M. boys side

Zac: did you see that totaly hot girl i think her name is megara

Tucker: umm... yea she so hot??

zac: dude i'm over here

tucker:oh

beano: i'll take top with kyle(billy has taken kyle place on s.s.)

zac: I guss that leaves me and tucker on the bottem and if you don't mind i am going to talk to that super hot chick meg

beano: what ever i going to explore

out side with beano

beano: ts geting cold i should i... who is that singing

walk up to the girl

beano: hi was that you

Lily: yea

beano: well it very good what are you doing out here anyway

Lily: well i was waiting for the sunset

beano: well you look cold so here (gives her his jacket)

Lily:(blushes) but you'll be cold and it yours

beano: i have more

they watch the sun set then he walk her back

Lily: nighty night keeps bedbugs away atnight thank goodness

beano: you too

M.M.

todd:wear were you

beano: nowere and whats wrong with him

kyle: he sad he didn't impress meg

zac:i'll get her

tucker: i'd hate to break it to you but when a girl slaps to in the back of the head for hiting on you i think she doesn't like you

they all start laughing whall zac pouts

**sorry if the caricters are out of caricter but they needed to fit the story**

**ttfn(ta ta for now)**

**kayla out**


	8. help or else

help i need idea for next chapter

like : chalanges  
funny stuff  
couples


	9. SORRY

im i a big fight and traile with a friend and can't constrate sorry put up next chappy PLEASE PLEASE PLAESE REVIEW OR NO NEW CHAPPY K OK


	10. SORRY SORRY AND SORRY

**sorry i have alot to do because I'm changing schools, down in the dumps, and might not continue this so if anyone wants to take it go ahead**


End file.
